


Dark Lord

by DarkPhoenix713



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenix713/pseuds/DarkPhoenix713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort's approach on Hogwarts re-visited! This came about as an assignment for describing a 'journey' Chaucer style. Voldemort may be an evil megalomaniac, but really, where is he coming from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! bit of background - this is a few years old. It's an assignment from the Canterbury Tales section of my education. Don't let that put you off of reading it - I tried to be insightful and descriptive - basically do Voldemort justice. Sure, he's evil and awful, but he is one of my favourite villains, so he will always get huge points from me.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> <3

In North Britain there lies a magic place

That shows to muggles a cold and ruined face.

'Tis there our hero strikes for, school Hogwarts

(Our hero is the Dark Lord, Voldemort.)

He flies unaided over lock and hill,

Death Eaters in black robes bow to his will.

Arrayed in robe of night, his skin is pale -

Methinks were sun to shine the rays would fail

To brush upon his face false hope of life.

His spells run deep – in evil are they rife.

In snake-like face his glowing eyes are red

And slitted like a cat's, and on his head

He has no hair, yet ageless he appears -

A spell he wrought to ban his deepest fears

Of ceasing to exist. Around his neck

Is coiled a serpent; bodies she has wrecked

With poison foul – the Dark Lord speaks its tongue,

Has spoke with all snake-kind since he was young.

His spider fingers only know the rite

That power be bought with cleverness and might.

His soul he tore to pieces long ago

By means of murder foul, and thus his foe

Can cherish no sweet hope of his demise -

Immortal demon in a human guise.

But even as the Lord forsook his heart,

Employing Dark, Forbidden, ancient Arts,

He underestimates a sacred power

That will undo him in his final hour.

The power he wields is evil and is great,

Consisting solely of a wretched hate,

And as he looms on Hogwarts from above

He knows not that his downfall will be love.

.  
.  
.  
<3


End file.
